


Tranquility

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [24]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Honeymoon, Imagine your OTP, Love, Married Couple, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Steve and Nat deserve a happy ending together dammit, loads of fluff, so I'm gonna bloody well give it to them, this fluff might give you a nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve and Natasha enjoy their honeymoon at a secluded cabin by a lake. Fluffiness abounds.Sequel toIt's Never Too Late to Say I Love You.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miel_lunaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miel_lunaire/gifts).



> Corresponding fic to sous-le-vernis' [Lake fanart #12](https://www.google.com/url?q=http://romanogersweek.tumblr.com/tagged/artwork12&sa=D&ust=1502136105328000&usg=AFQjCNFVbsu8oQLfNeNtv91ir5M1vXeTHA)
> 
> For the Romanogers Reverse Big Bang Challenge

* * *

 

 

  
"Is the water cold?"

"Why don't you stick your toe in and see?"

"Mm, I'm not falling for that one, Steve. You stick _your_ toe in first. After all, that wonderful super soldier serum should protect you from freezing if it is cold."

Steve gave his new wife - _wife_ , how amazing that word sounded in his head - an innocent smile. "Ladies first."

"That won't work on me either, honey. I think you know it's cold and you want to have a good laugh at my expense."

"Aw, c'mon, Nat. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Sure. Maybe not around our team, but when you're with me, your mischievous side comes out and I have to watch you more carefully..."

"Fine. I'll test the water out, but it hurts that you don't believe me."

She smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get over it."

Steve took off his shirt - ah, she would **never** get tired of looking at his body - and went to the edge of the lake and waded in. After a handful of moments passed, he held a thumbs up to her. "The water is good. Not really cold, but cool. You can come in if you want."

"Of course I'm coming in. I didn't bring this swimsuit for nothing."

Her husband silently agreed with her. The yellow one piece swimsuit that Natasha wore was very flattering and it made her skin glow. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Natasha slid into the water, sighing in pleasure as it came up to her shoulders. "Oh, this feels great."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Natasha hummed and leaned her head back against his chest. "Coming to the cabin for our honeymoon was such a good idea. I love how quiet it is here."

"Well, we had to be far away from other people. Otherwise, you'd have disturbed the peace with all of that yelling."

"Funny, I don't remember you being particularly quiet last night."

"Touché," he said with a laugh and he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"I love the fact that you bought this place to get away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life. It's so nice."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it. As much as I'm used to the cold, I prefer being in the summer sun than freezing in the winter."

"I second that. I hate the cold."

Natasha understood why Steve felt that way without having to ask him why. Even though it'd been nine years since they pulled him out of the arctic, he still had a strong aversion to cold weather. She turned in his arms, facing him and kissing his lips softly. "Then I guess it's a good thing you have me to warm you up."

"Nat, I'm always warm around you. I wouldn't be surprised if I broke a thermometer."

"Mm, well, if you ever need me to play nurse..." She stroked the back of his neck and kissed him again before continuing, "just let me know."

Steve's pupils dilated as his wife pulled away from his arms and gave him a suggestive wink. Damn, she always knew how to work him up. "Well, seeing how hospitals are like a lucky charm for our relationship, I'd be willing to do that."

Natasha grinned widely, remembering how they'd gotten engaged in the hospital a few months ago after she'd been shot on their dinner date. Steve wanted to talk to Natasha, but instead of wake her from her sedated sleep, Wanda helped him communicate with her by connecting his mind to hers subconsciously.

It was there that Steve and Natasha confessed their love for each other and also, became engaged. When Natasha woke up, she and Steve informed their fellow Avengers that they'd gotten engaged and the reactions had been pretty funny.

Tony thought they were joking around and demanded to see a ring, Peter got excited and hugged them both - he also told Natasha that she could be a "Mama Spider" when they had kids - Clint shared a look with Wanda and smirked - probably because he knew they'd become engaged in Natasha's mind while everyone had been outside. Steve and Bucky argued about which one of them would be Steve's best man.

Needless to say, it wasn't very quiet in that hospital room after Steve and Nat made their announcement. In fact, their team raised so much ruckus that they actually got thrown out of the hospital itself. That made the day even more memorable - and hilarious.

They didn't have to wait very long to get married, though. With help from Tony, Pepper, Maria, Wanda and even Peter, they took care of the publicity and the wedding planning itself, so within a month, Steve and Natasha were saying their vows in a lovely, private ceremony with all of their friends in attendance.

After the reception, they immediately set off to the cabin that Steve had bought several years ago after he joined the Avengers. It was a secluded place and where he'd often go when he needed a break from the superhero life. No one knew about it besides Steve and Natasha. Even though Tony had offered to send them there in his private jet, Steve kindly refused because he and Natasha wanted to get there by driving on the road.

They both enjoyed road trips and would often take them together whenever they wanted to explore and go somewhere in the states they've never been. Once they arrived at their destination, Natasha had piped up and became more animated than Steve had seen her before. They went on bike rides, went fishing, had several nature hikes and climbed trees in the forest behind the cabin.

Steve hadn't felt so young and alive before in his life and it made him feel brighter to know that his wife brought that feeling out in him. It was something that he loved and would _always_ love about her.

Natasha hummed lightly to herself and stroked Steve's hand with her own. The peacefulness of this shared moment between them was something that she knew she would seek out with him many times in the future and cherish it like nothing else. 

As much as she liked being in his arms, though, Natasha was in the mood to liven things up. "Hey, I'll race you to the pier."

"You want to race?"

"Yes, it'll be so much fun!" Natasha tugged his arm, grinning.

It was kind of cute, seeing the expression on her face. Steve already knew he was going to give in just from looking at her. "Tsk, alright, but don't get mad at me when I beat you, okay?"

"Oh, you think you're gonna beat me?"

Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Eh...well, Nat. I **am** stronger than you, so it's likely that I'll end up winning."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at him. "How incredibly sexist of you, Steve. You think you can beat me just because I'm a _woman_?" She had to fight not to smile because it really was so much fun teasing him.

"Wha? No, no! That's not what I meant!" His cheeks began to flush a bright red. "I only meant that since I have the super soldier serum and you don't, you'd be at a disadvantage. That's all."

"Huh. I suppose you have a point, but let's race first and see what the outcome is." She waded a few more feet away from him and waited for him to position himself. Once he did, playfully rolling his eyes, she grinned again. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"We'll go on the count of three. One...two...three!"

They both took off immediately, swimming as quickly as they could to the other side of the lake. For normal people, it would take several minutes to reach the pier, but Steve and Natasha were both Avengers and in prime condition.

It took roughly forty-eight seconds for their race to finish and to Steve's surprise, Natasha beat him by a hair.

"Ha!" She shouted and splashed him with water. "Who's cocky now, Mr. Super Soldier Serum? I don't even have it and I **still** beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah. You barely beat me. One second's difference and I would have won."He sounded sulky and it just made Natasha laugh harder.

"But you _didn't_!" Natasha giggled and put her arms around his shoulders, blowing air on his neck. "Say you were wrong!"

"What? No way."

"Say it or I won't kiss you anymore."

"Okay, that's cheap blackmail, Nat. Besides, we both know that you couldn't resist staying away from me for too long."

She reached under the water and snapped his swim shorts.

"Hey!"

"Just admit you were wrong and I'll stop bothering you about it." Natasha refused to let up and she nibbled Steve's ear playfully.

"Fine! I was wrong. You were right." The words came out in an annoyed tone, but Natasha didn't care. Steve was very stubborn when it came to admitting defeat.

"There, now. Was that so hard?"

Steve sighed and looked up at the sun. It was covered by clouds and there was a nice cool breeze in the air. "No."

"Now stop acting like such a baby. I'm sure there's a lot of other things you can beat me at anyway." Natasha pecked his ear, then she hoisted herself out of the water by placing her hands on the pier and pulling up. "I'll go get lunch."

That got Steve's attention. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, I figured we'd both be hungry after a swim, so I made us some sandwiches and salad. There's also iced tea because I know how addicted you are to that stuff and there's lemonade, too." She jogged to the cabin and pulled a basket out from a hidden spot near some vegetation that covered the beige coloured container.

When she came back to the pier, she sat down, letting her feet dangle in the water. "Come on. Everything is still cold because this basket has a special lining that keeps temperature for five hours. So we won't have to worry about soggy bread or melted ice."

Steve's eyes widened when he saw the delicious food she began to take out of the basket. As he joined her on the pier, he said, "That was so thoughtful of you, Nat. Thank you. I am pretty hungry after that swim. Guess I should have had a heavier breakfast."

"Heavier than four pancakes, five eggs, six pieces of bacon, six sausages, four hash browns and three pieces of toast?"

He shrugged innocently. "A growing boy's gotta eat."

"True, but you are definitely not a boy anymore. You're a _man_." She handed him a sandwich and he started unwrapping it.

"Oh, I'm glad you noticed," he replied with a wink, nudging her with his elbow.

Natasha smiled and shook her head. Even though she acted like his silliness was annoying, she really did love it. Steve had really opened up and grown from the serious man she'd met on the SHIELD helicarrier all of those years ago. "Goofball."

"But I'm _your_ goofball."

"You certainly are." Natasha watched her husband take a sip of his tea and smile up at her. The wind blew his blond locks around his forehead and he looked so happy there, so content. She felt a tug in her heart the same way she did when they looked into each other's eyes on their wedding day. "Steve?"

"Yeah, Nat?"

"Thank you..."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "You're welcome, but for what?"

"For being such a wonderful partner and asking me out last year. I've been happier ever since you came into my life and if I'd known that being with you as your wife, would feel like _this_ , I would have proposed first ages ago." 

Steve blinked in surprise. "If anyone should be grateful, it's me. You've enriched my life as much as I have yours. I couldn't imagine not having you in it."

Tears filled Natasha's eyes and she smiled at him as they fell past her cheek. "Oh, Steve." She bent down to pull her husband close, pressing a loving kiss to his lips and entwining their fingers. 

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other in a warm embrace. Eventually, they would pull apart and continue to eat their meal, but Natasha would never let go of Steve's heart and neither he, hers. They were bound together by love and trust.

_Forever._

 


End file.
